The present invention relates to the new “special handstrap for casual open bags” that increases security of shopping bags, that are made out of paper and used mainly for promotional purposes, and casual style leather bags including carrying bags used to carry everyday products, that do not have fastening device such as zippers, hook-buttons, as a fastening device is formed rather conveniently and simply by handstraps of the open bag in their state of open entryway.
Generally, the current shopping bags or casual style simple carrying leather bags, in which shopping goods or contents are placed and carried, two handstraps, each connected to two holes (endings) which are knotted at four holes on both sides or attached by sewing so that it is used as two individual handstraps being held. Therefore, there were many inconveniences such as: 1) during carrying, since the entry part of the bag cannot be closed, the contents inside it or the goods in the shopping bag are exposed to be seen from the outside, especially 2) when placed on the floor, the open entry of the bag cannot be closed, there is a high risk of loss of the exposed valuable shopping goods, sometimes 3) if by mistake only one handstrap is lifted, the shopping bag is destroyed or the contents inside pour out, and also 4) while bags are being carried, their handstraps could be not be adjusted to the weight of the transported material or transporter's height.